


The Oracles Visions

by DrakonLady



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cussing, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Rating May Change, Supernatural Elements, Warnings May Change, all the characters are ether like 400 or 18, its kind of got greedling in it, ling and him just dont share a body i guess, non-binary Edward Elric, there is no in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonLady/pseuds/DrakonLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hundreds of years ago humans and the supernatural lived in peace, But darkness rose out of the evil of people and monsters alike, this darkness waged war on humans and supernatural, the champions of the war where humans. In out modern day this darkness is known as the seven deadly sins, and the supernatural is thought to be mere fiction. But when the  darkness rises again only few know how to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I Just kind of thought of this at like three in the morning. Fatigue may have caused slight OOC.

“You must be pretty desperate to come to me hunter” The figure across from him said lazily, hitting the end of the cigarette, knocking off some of the ash on the end. “After all I thought hunters didn’t believe that oracles ever tell the truth”  
“We don’t” Ling heaved a long sigh. “But your right” the figure smirked. The tent on the west side of the torn up town had intricate red and gold patterns decorating it. The inside had a soft light a warm glow to it, as if to trust everything the person across from them was saying. Two others stood behind the one Ling was talking to, he knew they were to stand guard. “I’m desperate. Oracle- “   
“Ed” the two figures guarding stiffened.   
“Excuse me?”  
“My name, please call me by it” Ed pulled down the shawl covering his face. Long golden braided hair cascaded down his back, his blonde bangs framed his amber eyes nicely. He couldn’t be any old than 18 and most defiantly not any older than Ling himself. “Ling Yao I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other” he held out his hand for Ling to shake. “and trust me when I get a feeling I am always right” he rubbed the cigarette out on the clothed table.


	2. The Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I guess that some people liked this story, here's the next chapter.

As hard as this is going to explain maybe he should start from the beginning. In the soft summer days of July. Ling and his twin brother Grant walked down the side walk. The light made everything just look a bit more welcoming, but what they were about to do was only going to make the day worse. Succubus where known for being extremely vicious when figured out, and this was one they had been hunting for who knows how long. The warehouse appeared in the distance, where the thing had been hiding the last couple of weeks. It looked like no one had done anything but sullenly glare at the thing for the last hundred years or so.   
“Do you honestly think we can fight it” Grant leaned against the large door to the warehouse.   
“Yeah, why not” Grant gave him a ‘are you serious’ look.  
“Because I don’t know it’s a viscous demon sent from hell to destroy men and lesbians everywhere,” Ling shrugged and smiled at his brother.   
“I think where good enough to take on one Succubus” Grant just rolled his eyes. Both of you upholstered your guns and pried the door open.   
She didn’t even look surprised to see them. She sat upon a stack of boxes her head rested upon her glove covered hand, her long boot covered legs where crossed.   
“Hello boys” she seemed smugly amused at the entrance. Grant already had a gun pointed at her head.  
“Shut up”   
“I don’t know why your trying that tiny thing there won’t kill me,” she gave a small wave of dismissal.  
“Really? Last I checked Succubus where just demons, so some blessed bullets should do the trick in sending you back to hell” She gaffed with confidence.   
“Is that really all you think I am? You two must be dumber then you look” Grant growled   
“I don’t have time for this,” and he shot her.   
She got hit directly in the chest. And just as he started to lower the gun, she started chuckling, her skin reformed in a strange pixelated way. She looked directly at them, both of them had eyes the size of Frisbee's at this point, and spoke in a much more threatening way this time.  
“The sins are returning boys and you just had the lucky encountered of meeting a not fully healed Lust, if you had you’d be dead where you stand” and then nothing blank. When he woke up he was back in his apartment with Grant. He was the one to suggest to go to an Oracle, he had suggested this one personally but said something about not going in himself.

“Interesting story” Ed was walking next to you on your way back to your apartment. “But one that I already knew” you guess he saw the surprise on your face even though there was now once again hidden under the red clock cape thing. He looked better in the real twenty first century clothes than in the robes if you asked Ling. Black tights with gray shorts looked nice, and so did the overly large black turtle neck. He had pulled out another cigarette when they had gotten out of the tent. “Honestly, I know most things why do you look so surprised I’m offended”  
“Nothing it’s just, I wasn’t expecting it, so can you tell me why my brother didn’t want to meet you?”  
“I could tell you what Oprah Winfrey is going to were tonight. Red lace top and a solid bottom with a ribbon around the middle, bow in the front, by the way. Your brother is nervous he knows about me through some reliable acquaintances, but if I turned out to be a fraud then he might have to drop those people from his life. He doesn’t not wish too, not yet” Ed spun around to the apartment door. “But we have time for those people later we are here, no?” honestly how they did that was kind of creepy.   
Ling and Grants apartment wasn’t much but you didn’t need all that much. they shared the one bedroom, and the kitchen was always a mess, but really, it was all they needed. Grant sat on the couch going over the 22. Mil pistol in his hand glaring at the rust colored carpet.   
“Ling?” Grant raised an eyebrow at the smiling figure behind you.  
“That’s Ed, the oracle”  
“I know who it is” Grant said Ed took long strides over to the worn sofa, too sit by him.   
“They, not it Grant. I thought you had more manners than that.” Ed crossed their legs. “but enough with the pleasantries let’s get right down to business I assume you boys know what the sins are.” You and Grant share a look. “No? Ah ha ha ha, you hunters amuse me sometimes, you fight but in truth you have no idea what you’re fighting”   
“Well if you’re an expert on it why don’t you explain” Grant glared at them.  
“Hum, well the seven deadly sins are the darkness of man re-crafted, there almost as bad as…” Ed tapped their chin and looked thoughtful. “I was going to say the devil but honestly he’s a sap once you get to know him. So I guess there aren’t many things worse than them. At least none that I can think of,” they were insane.  
“Great so how do we fight it?” Ling leaned against the door frame, the old thing creaked in rebellion.  
“Ah ha aha” they cackle again.   
“That’s the thing cutie, you don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grant is Greed 2.0 if you didn't guess. I didn't name him Greed because no parent in their right mind would name one kid Ling and the other Greed.


	3. What do we Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BET YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD. I'm back with a new chapter of this swill of an AU. But seriously so sorry it took so long.

“Wait what do you mean? We can’t fight it” Grant runs his hands through his hair.   
“we you can but it would be suicide for two hunters to go against something as large as this darkness.” Ed said.   
“Wait you said two hunters, so something else can beat it?”  
“theoretically, but you’re not going to like who can, once again, only hypothetically” they waved their hands in a dramatic motion “actually put up a fight, not win just fight, I cannot stress this enough.”  
“Who, honestly I would put up with anyone so like not all of everything is exterminated,”  
“Not one person, three groups of people,”  
“And they can only maybe fight them, ugh just tell me who I have to find.” Ed Cherise cat smiled at Grant.  
“One: a trio of vampires that live in the ruins a little bit away from the outskirts of town, two: a clan of five or maybe six werewolves that live in an abandon warehouse in the business district, three: a group of demons that don’t live in any singular place, they will be the hardest to find.” Ed finished his spiel on who they were going to need to find. Grant held his face in his hands.   
“First I have to work with an oracle and their gang” Ed bristled  
“Me and my family are not a gang thank you very much” Grant ignored them.  
“And now I am going to have to work with vampires, demons, and werewolves.” Ling turned to his brother.  
“Well we better get going then” 

~*~  
The ruins where like any other ruins that you would think a vampire would live in, tall gothic castile. Ed had written a little note on yellowed parchment paper, both of the two brothers in the front seats fidgeted nervously, but Ed was completely still. Outside of the ruins he just simply walked up to the large wooden door and knocked. After a few minutes of staring at the door waiting for something a girl cracked it open. From the crack in the door he saw a girl with black hair up in a messy bun with two strands hanging down, she had paper white skin and black eyes. Ed smiled when they saw her.  
“Lan Fan its lovely to see you what’s it been, oh forty years? Do you mind taking this to Winry?” They handed her the note. She took a deep breath.  
“It’s been twenty years not forty, your losing your mind Ed.” They waved it off. “I will take the note as long as it’s not some last request list and these,” She eyed Grant and Ling warily. “hunters are planning on executing you. If that’s the case Winry wants to let you know like every time you stop by that you and your clan are always welcome here for protection.” Ed gaffed.  
“Don’t worry I’m fine, they won’t hurt me.” Lan Fan stood there looking at them for five more seconds.   
“Then give me a minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes all the chapters are very short, and yes I'm very lazy for not having posted this earlier, but I will try to have the next chapter out sooner then this one was. What going to happen next time, next chapter where going to get Winrys point of view, and I would like to warn everyone that i have never written Winry, Lan Fan, or Sheska. so that's going to be a new experience. Wish you all well and all that, whatever, bye.


	4. A Vampires Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop, look at how fast i posted this, honestly this chapter is probably shit. But that is okay, this fandoms used to that stuff anyway.

Lan Fan walked down the long, stone, corridor, to her mistress’s bedroom. Her mistress had always taken a liking to Edward Elric. She couldn’t see why, they were loud, brash, reckless, and more than likely insane. Not to mention who exactly they were an oracle for, or where they got their powers from. Why she would never have made that deal, and she was a bloodsucking vampire for Christ sake.   
Her mistress’s bedroom wasn’t gloomy, it wasn’t bright, it was neutral, Lan thought it was somewhat poetic, they tried not to take sides on many things and they stayed out of most conflicts. She sat at her work bench more than likely tinkering with some new, project, like skin grafting on auto mail (her new pet project, trying to make those with it feel more comfortable in their -shall we say- own skin) or just possibly a new model for one of her many clients. Sheska sat on the bed next to the wall reading a book, probably her sixth one today perhaps even more, she smiled at the familiarity, and out of fondness for her old friend.   
“Miss Winry?” she taped the girl working at the bench’s shoulder. She looked up, Winry had grease stains on her dress and her blonde hair pulled back into a bun, the big glasses no her face made her look like a mad scientist. “A letter.” Lan Handed the letter to Winry, Sheska moved her wide eyes from the book to the letter in Winry’s hand.   
“Any idea who it’s from?”  
“Yes miss, it’s from them.” Lan wrinkled her nose in detest. Winry and Sheska both looked at the letter in surprise.   
“Are you Positive that it was from them?” Sheska asked.  
“They hand delivered it, I presumed the letter would explain why they are here, along with two hunters.” They both sputtered.  
“Hunters? Are you sure, you’re not losing your mind are you Lan, they would never sell us out.” Winry said  
“I don’t think that they were here for us.” Lan said  
“Well open the letter miss.” Sheska nodded to the envelope. Winry sucked in a huge breath, and opened the yellowed letter.

 

~*~  
“EDWARD ELRIC YOU DICK” Winry stomped down the hall her two lovely girls behind her. She opened the door to see them smiling smugly with two boys dressed in black behind them.   
“Winry it’s been a while.” She tackle hugged them.  
“You don’t visit for years and then you go a give me a letter asking for help.” She garbed their arm, “Did you break your auto mail again.” She rolled up their right sleeve reviling a perfectly intact auto mail arm. “No your fine,” She turned it over in her hands making sure there wasn’t a signal flaw.   
“Winry what we need help with is more… hands on then my auto mail.” She looked up at them.   
“What do you mean.”  
“You remember when we were young, only ten years old, and the seven deadly sins rose up?” Winry looked somber,   
“Yes. That was the year we both.” She rolled their sleeve back down to the white glove. “Well you know.”   
“I do, three guesses to what’s going on.” She sighed,  
“You know that we will join you no questions asked, just try to make the fight at night, we can’t stand the sunlight.” Ed chuckled,   
“Of course, I will all you when it’s time to fight, while waiting I suggest you train, expect the unexpected and all that.” They waved off the common saying. Walking back to the city in the distance.   
“Well girls” she turned back to Sheska and Lan. “Looks like we got our work cut out for us.”

 

~*~  
“So, like, how old are you?” Ling looked over at them walking down the street next to him, they had long since gotten back to the apartment. Ed was actually they go walking around the town at night. Doing things that seem to get increasingly more date like each activity. Right now they were walking around the park, they kept brushing hands but nether reached out to grab the others.   
“I am four hundred and eighty-six years old.” They said  
“Christ,”   
“Yes that is old, but I’m conditionally immortal soooo” They turned to smile at them. “I can tell your curious,” They pointed to an old, dried up, fountain. “Let’s sit here, and you can ask me any question you want.”   
“Your clan, how did it come to be.”  
“Starting off fierce, I like it, my clan is only made up of a couple other people, my brother, his girlfriend Mei, training to become a very talented fortune teller, and Maria Ross and Denny Brosh, both of them are my body guards. And I’ll have you know that I most defiantly don’t want them around.” Ling laughed a bit at the last bit, even someone who had never been trained in reading voiced could hear the hidden fondness in his voice.  
“Why is Mei training to become a fortune teller and not an oracle?” Ed shook their head.  
“Being an oracle requires great sacrifice, I would never let her or my brother try anything that dangerous.”   
“Then why are you one?”   
“I was in a time where the world needed someone like me,” they paused for a second,   
“Did you know that this isn’t the first time we’ve met?”  
“Wha- “  
“The timelines, anything can happen, anything has happened, being an oracle lets me see all of these timelines. Even the ones that haven’t happened yet.” They were both facing each other now, Ling could feel Ed’s warm breath on his own lips.  
“So anything has happened?”   
“Yes, give me any specifics and I will tell you,”  
“You’re actually a zombie.” Ed snorted,  
“Way to ruin the mood asshole, if where going to keep up the romantic atmosphere, there is a timeline where I’m a corpse and you’ve got an arranged marriage, and I totally save your ass from it” Ling presses his forehead to Ed’s   
“Oh man that was just the greatest, I’m swooning.” Ed giggled, like genuinely, Ling decided he like Ed’s smile, liked his smile a lot.   
“Any timelines where we fall in love.” Ling gently placed his hand atop Ed’s   
“Most of them actually.” Ling could feel the smug grin spread over his face. “Oh don’t be a cocky dickhead because of it,”   
“Sorry babe no can do,” and he closed his eyes and kissed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we have some romance and some vampires and polyamory lesbians. this is getting really cliche, i can only hope you leave a kudos, so some shameless self promotion right here
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/actual-queenofhell
> 
> My Tumblr, check it out if you want, or dont its up to you i guess.


	5. Werewolf Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant and Ling go alone into a werewolf to get their support on the war against the Seven Deadly Sins.

“You’re an idiot,” Grant looked at his brother with no sympathy in his eyes.  
“I know, I know, but can you blame me there like” Ling made a wild motion with his hands, “Super cool and hot and I don’t know, you’ve met them, you know what I’m talking about.”   
“No I don’t, I have never once felt any attraction to Ed once ever.” Ling made a kind of weak sounding whine, Grant rolled his eyes  
“Get up, Ed told us where we need to go next, said something about it being better we’re better off alone.”  
“That’s probably not a good sign,” Ling said.  
“What can I say, your date-mates got a lot of enemy’s” 

The ally had been a sign, and not like a figurative sign, like there was a literally sign. Said “Right this way for lunch.” Grant patted the top.  
“I’ve got a feeling that it doesn’t mean were going to be getting sandwiches and chips,” Grant said. The alleyway was lined with bones, and not all animal bones ether. Deep inside you could hear a quite growl.  
In the den was a circle of light in the middle, completely dark on the edges where the sunlight couldn’t touch.   
“Hello” Ling shouted. Grant slapped him.   
“Hello to you too,” A deep voice responded to his call. “So why are to hunters gracing my packs presence.” A man with black styled hair and a baby face strolled out of the shadows without a care in the world. Defiantly a werewolf,  
“Names Grant Yao, and this is my brother Ling. We were sent by an oracle.” The man smirked.  
“Was this oracle name Ed?”  
“Yes.” Ling said firmly. The man’s face pinched up  
“Little runt is still mad at me. Yeah don’t worry me and my pack will help out just fine.”  
“You already know?” Ling asked  
“Of course, one of those seven sins killed one of our own last week, we defiantly want revenge,” He motioned to the dark behind him and six others stepped out of the dark. Five males and one female. “We will help don’t worry about not having out back up.”   
~*~  
“That went over easier than I thought it would.” Ed was sat on their couch when the boys had returned home. “Well no I knew that it would go over that easy but still seeing Roy aggregable ever, even in my predictions, is a surprise.”   
“HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?” Grant screamed in surprise.   
“Not important but the point is with the werewolf’s help this whole thing we’ll go over a lot easier.” Grant rubbed his face and Ling laughed at Ed’s avoidance of the question. 

With them all siting on the couch it was defiantly less strange to talk.  
“If you’re an oracle why don’t you just see into the future to see how this all ends?” Grant asked  
“Can’t see that far.”  
“Does that mean the battle is far off in the future or…”  
“No it means one of two things, ether the truth is hiding the battle from me for suspense purposes or in the final battle I die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes its late, yes I'm awful, yes the next chapter is probably going to be just as late. SO you can guess who the werewolf's and why would Ed be pissed at Roy? Other than the fact he kind of always is, that will be reviled later.
> 
> So shameless plug.  
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/actual-queenofhell  
> My Writing Blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wrintinghell


End file.
